jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshikage Kira/Misc
Relationships Family * Yoshihiro Kira: Yoshihiro is protective of his son, enough so that he was willing to support his son's murderous streak without a care as long as it made him happy. However, Yoshikage thinks little of his father, ignoring his advice of leaving Morioh and sparing no thought for him when he died. In the end, Yoshihiro died in the most ironic way possible, being blown up by his son's bomb after he was tricked by Josuke into doing so. * Mother: While little is known about their relationship and Kira's opinions of her, Araki points out that her overall appearance, as presented in their family portrait, suggests she may have been a bit overprotective of Kira to a point of abusive coddling.Jump Remix P4 Vol.27 Kosaku Family * Shinobu Kawajiri: While Kira impersonated Kosaku, his failed attempts at acting ordinary were mistaken by Shinobu for a change toward a bolder demeanour from her husband. Charmed, Shinobu became attracted to her husband, not knowing that it was Kira. Kira on the other hand first struggled not to act on his murderous impulses on Shinobu and tried his best not to attract attention, thus acting gently with her. As time passed, notably after protecting her from Stray Cat, Kira noted a burgeoning affection for her. * Hayato Kawajiri: Hayato and Kira lived in mutual suspicion, with Hayato noting everything his "father" did that was out of the ordinary, while Kira disliked the company of such a nosy child. When Hayato hears Kira plotting to kill him and then sees him use Killer Queen to kill a couple, their relationship turns antagonistic, culminating in Kira killing Hayato in a fit of rage. When Hayato becomes the catalyst for Kira gaining the sub-bomb Bites the Dust, Kira underestimates Hayato's resourcefulness, dismissing him as harmless at first, which Hayato exploits to lure Kira into the hands of his enemies. Hayato had come to know Kira well and proved a useful source of information during the climactic fight between Josuke and Kira. * Tama: Kira and the cat Tama were initially enemies due to Kira's interference in Stray Cat's revenge against Shinobu. Kira wanted to get rid of the conscious plant as it was likely to attract attention, but after distracting it, he decided to keep Stray Cat in the attic, planning to use it later. During his confrontation with Josuke, Kira made the most of Stray Cat's power by combining it with Killer Queen's detonation ability to produce air bombs. Enemies * Josuke Higashikata: After Shigechi had been killed, Josuke developed a grudge against Kira and swore to avenge Shigechi. While Josuke loathed Kira, the latter didn't think much of Josuke and as an enemy, preferred to avoid any confrontation with him. However, Kira noticed that Josuke's healing power and resourcefulness countered his Killer Queen's bomb power and was precautious against him during their fight. * Rohan Kishibe: Rohan was at first only curious about the local murderer, but after learning that he almost died by his hand and that Reimi protected him, his efforts for finding Kira became more personal. As an enemy, Kira preferred to avoid any confrontation with him. He was also aware of Rohan's status as a famous mangaka. When Rohan fell victim to Bites the Dust, Kira took great joy in his death. * Koichi Hirose: Koichi, after learning of Kira's crimes, came to deeply loathe him to the point he would attack him on sight. Kira, on the other hand, came to somewhat praise Koichi's ability for being able to track him and then indirectly humiliate him in public, which he made sure to pay back with a beating. When Koichi humiliated Kira a second time, demonstrating how careless the serial-killer could be, Kira was enraged and came to detest Koichi, being happy at the prospect of Koichi dying. * Okuyasu Nijimura: Okuyasu, after learning that Kira killed Shigechi, developed a deep grudge against the murderer. As an enemy, Kira preferred to avoid any confrontation with him. Kira attempted to kill Okuyasu and turned him into a bomb. He was surprised when Okuyasu suddenly came back to life during his fight with Josuke. * Jotaro Kujo: The first time Jotaro would encounter Kira was near the Centipede shoe shop after Jotaro was heavily wounded by Sheer Heart Attack. Kira underestimated Jotaro due to the poor state he was in, only to get pummeled by Star Platinum for his trouble. Kira noted how dangerous Jotaro was and took care to avoid confronting him again. During the events of Bites the Dust, Kira mentions to Hayato that he would be very happy if Jotaro were to die in particular. Victims * Reimi Sugimoto: Reimi was the first victim of Yoshikage Kira fifteen years prior to the start of Part 4 along with the rest of her family, including her pet dog Arnold. As a ghost, Reimi remained in Morioh, looking for someone to help her put a stop to Kira's murders in order to restore Morioh's peace and dignity. While Kira managed to remember her name when Shigekiyo mentioned her, he couldn't recognise her at first when they met fifteen years later, which Reimi theorises as Kira not having the occasion to remember her since he didn't take her hand as a "girlfriend". After her archenemy was dragged away by the ghost hands of the alleys, Reimi was able to peacefully ascend to heaven. * Arnold: Arnold's throat was slashed by Kira fifteen years prior to the start of Part 4. Kira then hangs the dog's body on a clothes hook in the wall. He remains as a ghost in an alley until his soul ascends to Heaven after Kira is dragged away by the ghost hands. * Shigekiyo Yangu: When Shigechi unwittingly takes Kira's girlfriend, Kira saw Shigechi as a potential threat to his peaceful lifestyle. When both confront each other, Shigechi, shocked to learn that he is a serial killer and seriously injured when trying to fight Kira, tries to warn his friend Josuke in order to protect his family. On the other hand, Kira thought little of Shigechi and swiftly disposed of him, wanting to forget about his fight as soon as possible. * Aya Tsuji: The two had little interaction but Kira was aware of her occupation and abilities, which allowed him to escape the protagonists and change his identity. Before being killed by Kira, Aya describes him as truly terrifying and hated him for using her powers for evil. * Kosaku Kawajiri: The two had no onscreen interaction and Kira only accosted him because they were of similar height and build. He kidnapped Kosaku, dragged him to Salon Cinderella, killed him, and took his identity including his face, fingerprints, and hair. Kira, however, was annoyed by Kosaku's willingness to have a promotion, forcing Kira to stress himself by bootlicking Kosaku's superior while having to impersonate him in order to maintain his masquerade. Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Like many others, Kira makes his gaming debut in the PS3 title, playable as two distinct characters: His original form, with Killer Queen and Sheer Heart Attack; and his awakened form, with Killer Queen, Stray Cat, and Bites the Dust. This marks him as one of the only three characters with two incarnations, the others being Dio Brando and Joseph Joestar. Both versions of Kira are voiced by Rikiya Koyama, who previously voiced Will Anthonio Zeppeli once in the Phantom Blood game. Both Kiras are part of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, being able to turn Killer Queen on/off, changing movesets, and having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with their Stand. If Yoshikage Kira battles "Kosaku Kawajiri", they will have a special dialogue before the fight, where the original Kira will remark how 'Kosaku'-Kira's aura is similar to his, and 'Kosaku'-Kira will be shocked to see his past self. If the original Kira wins, he remarks that only he should be making bombs. If 'Kosaku'-Kira wins, he wonders if the encounter was an after-effect of "Bites The Dust". Yoshikage Kira Kira's original form appears as a DLC character included with pre-orders and first edition prints of the original Japanese release of the game. For the overseas release in the US, pre-ordering the game from Club Namco would also get players a free download code for Kira, whilst for EU players, pre-ordering the game from any retailer in that region would get the player both Kira and Shigekiyo Yangu as well. Kira's moveset primarily involves Killer Queen, and the use of bombs and careful detonation. *'Only one bomb at a time': A gameplay rule. Killer Queen may not have more than one bomb out at a time, automatically nullifying the previous bomb if another is used afterward. *'Blown to pieces!': This skill can only be used following abilities marked with a star. Kira detonates whatever bomb may be out at the moment. All of Kira's bombs cannot be blocked, but Kira himself is at risk of taking damage if he is too close to the explosion. *'Throw - Show you how it's done': Kira grabs the opponent by the neck before slamming them into the ground and stomping on their head. While Killer Queen is off: *'It's your fate to be defeated': Killer Queen is summoned to stomp on the opponent. This move can hit a downed opponent, and Kira's abilities may be performed instantly following the attack. Though this move is identical to 'Kosaku'-Kira's "I'll crush you!" skill, its name implies it to be the stomp Killer Queen used on Echoes ACT3's head during their confrontation. (Comboable) *'Anything can be a bomb': Killer Queen is summoned and flicks a small coin primed with the first bomb into the air. Depending on the attack button inputted, the range of the coin as well as its explosive power is increased. This move is marked with a star, and while the coin will explode as soon as the opponent touches it, it can be manually detonated to catch them in the blast if they are close enough. (Comboable) *'Ha!': Kira summons Killer Queen to rush forward in a barrage of punches, pushing the opponent away and knocking them down. This move cannot activate Rush Mode, and a similar ability by certain opponents will easily overpower Killer Queen. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Killer Queen is on: *'Here's the first bomb': Killer Queen channels its power into its index finger, before both it and Kira chop downward. If the opponent is hit, they become a bomb themselves. This move is marked with a star, and Kira can detonate the opponent at any time, dealing heavy damage. For some reason, however, the explosion does not register if the opponent is down, wasting the attack. A Stand Rush skill that Kira can disconnect from to attack or move away from the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'You bastard!': Killer Queen unleashes a barrage of punches on the spot, knocking the opponent off their feet. This move cannot activate Rush Mode, and a similar ability by certain opponents will easily overpower Killer Queen. A Stand Rush skill that Kira can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Calm and cool': Killer Queen strikes a defensive stance, moving its hands rapidly around its face. If the opponent hits Kira with a non-Throw/HHA/GHA physical attack, Killer Queen counters with a punch that sends them flying. His HHA, I'm going to blow you to smithereens!, has Kira swipe Killer Queen's arms downward after charging the first bomb in the Stand's index finger. If they hit, Kira explodes his victim six times through Killer Queen's gestures. After the fifth explosion, Kira looks away to adjust his tie shortly before the sixth and most powerful explosion occurs. His GHA, Sheer Heart Attack, has Kira sends out Killer Queen's second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack. SHA cannot be blocked and follows the opponent until it connects, flies off-screen if dodged, Kira's HHG runs out, enough time has passed, or Kira is hit. If SHA connects, it will ram and drill into the opponent's abdomen, knock them into the air in an uppercutting leap, and drop on them. Yelling at the opponent to look at it, Sheer Heart Attack explodes in their face at point-blank range, while Kira is facing away and brags about it lack of weaknesses. Sheer Heart Attack can be temporarily slowed by Koichi Hirose specifically, if the latter uses ACT3's "S-H-I-T" move or "Echoes ACT3: FREEZE!!" HHA on it, which will also subsequently affect Kira himself. SHA continues to be unblockable and able to hit him, but will remain sluggish and unable to leap at him until Koichi gets a certain distance away from it or hits Kira, nullifying the bomb altogether. Kira's alternate costume mirrors his casual outfit and hairstyle from his debut chapter. "Kosaku Kawajiri" 'Kosaku'-Kira is included in the base game as the main antagonist of Part 4. In-game, he is consistently labelled "Kosaku Kawajiri" to differentiate him from his previous form. Along with Enrico Pucci, Hol Horse, Johnny Joestar, Koichi Hirose, and Giorno Giovanna, Kosaku is a character who can utilize more than one Stand during a match as part of his moves; He retains Killer Queen, but now possesses Stray Cat to assist him in battle with its air bubbles. *'Only one bomb at a time': A gameplay rule effect continued from the original Kira. Killer Queen may not have more than one bomb out at a time, automatically nullifying the previous bomb if another is used afterward. *'Ignition': Kosaku detonates whatever bomb may be out at the moment. All of Kosaku's bombs cannot be blocked, but Kosaku himself is at risk of taking damage if he is too close to the explosion. (Comboable) *'Throw - "Can I ask your name?"': Kosaku grabs the opponent and explodes them in his hand as he lightly throws them. While Killer Queen is off: *'Impact Ignition Bomb': Kosaku summons Killer Queen to utilize Stray Cat and fire an air bomb that must be manually detonated. These bombs deal more damage than Contact Bombs, and cannot be jumped over during their explosion. However, Kosaku cannot move when this bomb is out, and the bomb disappears as soon as he is hit. The size of the bomb and its damage is altered by the attack button inputted, though its speed is inversely affected. **'Trajectory change': Kosaku, using his math skills, can correct the trajectory of the air bomb should the opponent have dodged or jumped over it, in order to once more send it in their direction. This increases the speed of the air bomb but shrinks it by one level. A Light bomb's trajectory can be changed only once, while a Heavy bomb's trajectory can be changed up to three times. *'I'll have to fight it out!': Killer Queen is summoned to rush forward in a barrage of punches, pushing the opponent away and knocking them down. This move cannot activate Rush Mode, and a similar ability by certain opponents will easily overpower Killer Queen. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Killer Queen is on: *'I'll crush you!': This move can only be used when the opponent is down. Killer Queen stomps on them. Though this move is identical to the original Kira's "It's your fate to be defeated" skill, its name implies it to be the stomp Killer Queen attempted to use on Stray Cat during their initial encounter. *'Contact Bomb': Killer Queen fires an air bomb that can automatically explode on touch, requiring no manual detonation and allowing Kosaku to move after a short delay once launched. The bomb is able to disarm traps, though is popped by all projectiles aside from another Kosaku's own Contact Bomb. Its speed is altered by the attack button inputted (Comboable). A Stand Rush skill that Kosaku can disconnect from to attack the opponent or move away from them or the bomb while it is executing. Killer Queen can still be caught in the explosion if Kosaku uses Stand Rush in attempts to escape the blast. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'The First Bomb!': Killer Queen channels its power into its index finger before chopping downward. If the opponent is hit, they become a bomb themselves. Kosaku can detonate the opponent at any time, no matter what state they're in, dealing heavy damage. A Stand Rush skill that Kosaku can disconnect from to attack or move away from the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'This stone is a bomb!': Killer Queen leaves a stone primed with the first bomb on the ground that must be manually detonated. If the opponent is hit, they are sent flying far away from Kosaku, giving him more room to unleash air bombs. *'Air Bomb Cushion': Kosaku is protected from the next middle/high physical attack by an air cushion placed in his suit by Stray Cat, pushing the opponent away if they trigger it, or simply protecting him from projectiles. If Kosaku turns Killer Queen off, the cushion is cancelled. His HHA, Stray Cat's protecting me now!, is a counter/reversal. Killer Queen readies Stray Cat as Kosaku is shocked at it protecting him. If Killer Queen is struck in this form with a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, the opponent will be knocked back off their feet and onto the ground. Kosaku will use that chance to send out a completely invisible air bomb towards them as they're getting up. Using his math knowledge, Kosaku correctly predicts where the air bomb is and detonates it at the right moment, blowing up his opponent. His GHA, Bites the Dust, is Kosaku's Third Bomb. When activated, he tosses out Hayato and forces him to run in fear. If Hayato runs into the opponent, they will be stunned by his sudden interference as he panics, only for them to see Killer Queen, who enters their left eye and promptly detonates the third bomb, looping time. Surprisingly, this GHA deals the least amount of damage of all, doing only 21% of the opponent's health in damage, and making it inferior even to his HHA. Like with Sheer Heart Attack, Bites the Dust is unblockable, but is easily dodged/sidestepped/jumped over, and Hayato will only run a short distance in front of Kosaku before sprinting the other way. These two factors make Kosaku's GHA the easiest to avoid in the entire game. However, if successful, the GHA adds 10 counts to the battle timer and restores 15% of Kosaku's health. When low on health (Rumble Mode), instead of calling out the bomb's name, Kosaku will yell "This is the limit! Push it!", and the GHA will deal substantially more damage. Bites the Dust, due to its time-looping ability, is able to reverse a number of character effects (especially round-lasting transformations). Thus, if Kosaku uses the GHA on Pucci in Made in Heaven Mode, Giorno with Gold Experience in Requiem Mode, or Kars as the Ultimate Life Form, all three characters will revert back to their previous, normal forms. If the victim is MiH Mode Pucci, the stage will revert back to what it was previously, and Pucci will never be able to enter MiH Mode for the rest of the entire battle as per his own gameplay rules. If Johnny Joestar has Tusk in any ACT other than ACT1, including ACT4, then the Stand will be reverted back to ACT1. If Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine used their healing/comeback moves ("This is my final Ripple!" and "Back from the 'other side'", respectively) and disabled their Heart Heat Gauge as a result, said gauge will be restored once Kosaku executes his GHA successfully. If Kosaku is defeated by Okuyasu, he'll whisper to himself that luck was supposed to be on his side. Kosaku's alternate costume mirrors his previous look before maturing, wearing the outfit that he wore while practicing the real Kosaku's writing style, a spiky hairstyle with no suit. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Yoshikage Kira Yoshikage Kira was confirmed for the game alongside Akira Otoishi, Shigekiyo Yangu. As a Stand User, Kira is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Most of his animations and moveset were reused from the previous game. *'Style Action - The First Bomb!': The action performed is determined by whether or not there is a bomb active. If an object or opponent is currently a bomb, Killer Queen detonates them, doing moderate damage in a small area, and doing more damage to the primary target. An opponent can even be detonated when downed, provided they are not invincible. If there is no bomb active, Killer Queen strikes a pose, and then performs an unblockable downward chop, dealing medium damage to an opponent while also charging them as an unblockable bomb. Only one thing can be charged as a bomb at any given time, so if a bomb is already active, certain attacks that release or charge bombs will not do so. Sheer Heart Attack does not influence this rule. Also, instead of throwing or breaking larger stage objects, Killer Queen is able to charge them as contact bombs that can also be detonated at will; Kira cannot perform this if a bomb is already active. **'Bomb Transformation Icon': A small Killer Queen skull icon on the right side of Kira's health bar shows whether or not he currently has a bomb charged. If it is darkened, no bomb is active. *'Trait - Perfect! Nobody can stop me!': If Kira takes no damage within the first 15 counts of the battle timer, he temporarily gains extra defense, as well as increased cooldown speed and stamina regeneration. *'Sheer Heart Attack': Killer Queen sends out its second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack to blow up enemies. SHA will home in on a target, and deals damage to anything in a small area, including Kira and/or his partner, when it detonates. It leaps at its target when it attacks, and successful or not, it will then be left overturned and lay harmless on the ground for a few seconds. It will detonate as many times as it can before its duration expires and it's forced to return to Killer Queen, which also interrupts Kira. Notably, Sheer Heart Attack homes onto the hottest thing in the area, and its explosion size is proportional to the heat (e.g. characters like Esidisi and Muhammad Avdol have fire-based attacks that will become SHA's priority, causing a larger explosion and dealing more damage). The same applies to the Joestar Mansion map when it begins to burn down, and Echoes ACT2's "sizzle" SFX at Boing-Boing Cape. SHA has unique interactions with other characters. ** Similar to All Star Battle, if Koichi's Echoes ACT3 performs any skill that inflicts the 3 Freeze effect ("Heavy"), SHA will be weighed down and temporarily unable to move. ** If SHA comes into contact with the erased space generated by Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand, it will be erased itself, and Kira will take a medium amount of damage. SHA can still be reused after this. *'You bastard!': Killer Queen unleashes a barrage of 12 punches, sending opponents caught flying on the final hit. If no bomb is active, the final hit also charges the target as one. This ability can be overpowered by any other close-ranged Stand. *'Anything I touch...turns into a bomb.': Killer Queen flicks forward a coin charged with the first bomb, bouncing a few times and indicated by a small shine on the ground. The coin can act as a projectile that deals small damage until it stops moving, and can also only be detonated when it does so. If a bomb is already active, the coin remains a simple projectile that is unable to be detonated. *'Killer Queen': Killer Queen moves its hands about faster than the eye can process, blocking any non-projectile and non-DHA attack. If an opponent triggers the counter, Kira Sidesteps with invincibility, avoiding damage. This also has the effect of filling the Dual Heat Gauge by a considerable amount. The in-game description erroneously describes the skill as being able to turn opponents that trigger the counter into bombs, as well as having an EX version that "activates quicker and uses an enhanced bomb" despite it not being among Kira's two EX skills. This could be describing an earlier version of the skill that was changed to its current form before the game's release. *'EX - You Bastard!': This skill executes quicker, and the bomb charged on the final hit creates a larger explosion, dealing more damage and having more range. *'EX - Anything I touch...turns into a bomb.': Kira can act faster out of the skill, and the bomb charged creates a larger explosion, dealing more damage and having more range. *'Dual Heat Attack - I'm going to blow you to smithereens!': Killer Queen punches the opponent to the floor, before Kira and it strike a pose. Charging its power, the Stand chops the downed opponent, turning them into a bomb, then Kira takes a step back and annihilates them with a single, massive explosion. JoJolities *'I'm going to blow you to smithereens!': Kira must connect his Style Action's attack 3 times. (200 Points) *'Killer Queen has already touched the door knob...': Kira must charge a stage object as a bomb 3 times. (200 Points) *'All I want is to live peacefully.': Kira must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (300 Points) *'I never fail to eliminate my targets...': Kira must Retire an opponent with "Sheer Heart Attack". (500 Points) *'Tonight...I'm going to sleep better than I have in a long time...': Kira must Retire an opponent without losing a single health gauge. (800 Points) If Kira is matched with Kosaku-Kira, the latter will comment on how he's on Kira's side, only for Kira to wonder how Kosaku-Kira knows his identity. Kira also has special interactions with all the Part 4 protagonists. In the game's altered timeline the protagonists managed to defeat Kira before he could kill Shigechi, the real Kosaku Kawajiri and presumably Aya. Tournament He is paired with Old Joseph Joestar in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, defeating Josuke and Johnny Joestar in the first round. They were eliminated by Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una in the second round, whom beforehand, won the F Block series of battles that allowed them to be matched against Kira and Old Joseph within the main tournament. "Kosaku Kawajiri" "Kosaku" was confirmed for the game along with Rohan and Okuyasu. As a Stand User, Kosaku is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Like in All Star Battle, Kosaku relies much more heavily on ranged attacks than the original Kira, using Killer Queen to turn Stray Cat's air bubbles into projectile bombs. *'Style Action - The First Bomb!': The action performed is determined by whether or not there is a bomb active. If an object or opponent is currently a bomb, Killer Queen detonates them, doing moderate damage in a small area, and doing more damage to the primary target. An opponent can even be detonated when downed, provided they are not invincible. If there is no bomb active, Killer Queen strikes a pose, and then performs an unblockable downward chop, dealing medium damage to an opponent while also charging them as an unblockable bomb. Only one thing can be charged as a bomb at any given time, so if a bomb is already active, certain attacks that release or charge bombs will not do so. Also, instead of throwing or breaking stage objects, Killer Queen is able to charge them as contact bombs that can also be detonated at will; Kosaku cannot perform this if a bomb is already active. Unlike the original Kira, Killer Queen cannot pick up any stage objects, only charge them. **'Bomb Transformation Icon': A small Killer Queen skull icon on the right side of Kosaku's health bar shows whether or not he currently has a bomb charged. If it is darkened, no bomb is active. *'Trait - Stray Cat': Stray Cat itself is the source of nearly all of Kosaku's abilities. If Kosaku receives too much damage or if Okuyasu's "I'll chip away at space!" Style Action is used to pull him closer, then Stray Cat comes out of Killer Queen's abdominal compartment, disallowing the use of any ability except 'This stone is a bomb!', until Stray Cat is retrieved from the ground. When retrieving Stray Cat, Kosaku receives a phone call from his boss, and is invincible while Killer Queen places Stray Cat back into its abdomen. *'Contact Bomb': Killer Queen fires an unblockable air bomb that can automatically explode on touch, requiring no manual detonation and allowing Kosaku to move after a short delay once launched. If the activating input is held, the air bomb can be charged to increase its size as well as the explosion's damage and range, in exchange for speed. The air bomb has homing capabilities, but will explode on contact with anything. Kosaku is even able to fire and even charge this bomb in the air, suspending him in mid-air until the air bomb is released. If a bomb is already active, the bubble cannot be detonated but will instead act as a projectile, dealing small damage on contact then popping. If "The Man in the Photos" is active, the homing capabilities of air bombs are given a large boost. *'Impact Ignition Bomb': Killer Queen fires an air bomb that must be manually detonated. These bombs deal more damage than Contact Bombs. However, they slowly decrease in size until disappearing, Kosaku cannot move when this bomb is out, and he loses control of the bomb if hit (he may still detonate it afterward). If the activating input is held, the air bomb can be charged to increase its size as well as the explosion's damage and range, in exchange for speed. If the skill is inputted again while Kosaku is controlling the air bomb, he will use his math skills to correct its trajectory should his target have avoided its path, in order to once more send it in their direction. The smallest bomb's trajectory can be changed up to only two times, while a full-sized bomb can have its trajectory changed up to six times. After the first two trajectory changes, the air bomb begins to shrink with each subsequent change, and once it has reached its smallest, any more attempts to alter its trajectory will result in the air bomb simply disappearing. If a bomb is already active, the bubble cannot be detonated but will instead act as a projectile, dealing small damage on contact then popping. However, as it cannot be detonated, Kosaku is forced control it until he lands it, is hit, or Flash Cancels. If "The Man in the Photos" is active, the trajectory change of air bombs is supplemented by a temporary speed boost, and the air bombs last longer before disappearing. A glitch exists where attempting to detonate the bomb immediately after it's sent out causes Kosaku to make the activating sound as an explosion can be heard, but the bomb itself stays intact. This allows Kosaku to cancel out of the control animation and act freely while the air bomb itself can still be detonated. *'This stone is a bomb!': Killer Queen charges a pebble as a bomb, and then plants it where Kosaku stands. This can only be detonated manually, and generates a large explosion that sends anyone caught flying. If a bomb is already active, this skill cannot be used. *'Stray Cat's protecting me now!': Kosaku is protected from the next next non-projectile, non-DHA attack by an air cushion placed in his suit by Stray Cat. If hit, the air bubble will push the opponent back and become a small, stationary bomb where Kosaku stands, exploding on contact with anyone or detonating manually to deal moderate damage. If a bomb is already active, the bubble cannot be detonated and will only deal small damage on contact then pop. Stray Cat cannot be removed from Kosaku while this skill is active. *'EX - Stray Cat's protecting me!': The skill executes quicker. *'EX - Contact Bomb': The full-size air bomb is immediately fired. The rule of active bombs still apply. *'Trait - The Man in the Photos:' When Kosaku reaches his last health gauge, Yoshihiro Kira/Atom Heart Father appears and enhances "Contact Bomb" and "Impact Ignition Bomb" for 30 counts of the battle timer, randomly following one of the opponents. Air bombs are not influenced by whomever Yoshihiro targets. *'Dual Heat Attack - Bites the Dust': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. It now completely resets the battle timer as well as every character's positions (the battle opening music "Demonstration Before Beginning Battle" even plays when Kosaku gloats over his success, and the battle music starts from the beginning). While still inflicting below-average on the target, it has the power to bring Retired opponents back with a sliver of health and heal Kosaku and his partner for a small amount (even restoring lost health gauges whenever possible). It will also revert any transformations, such as Ulimate Kars or Made in Heaven Pucci. In the first version of the game, the DHA would grant all characters, including the enemy team, a full health gauge, making it very frustrating to use from a strategic standpoint as it did not directly benefit Kosaku's team in any way, and prolonged matches unnecessarily if it was not used wisely. JoJolities *'You must die!': Kosaku must connect his Style Action's attack 3 times. (200 Points) *'A simple tap is enough to blow you away!': Kosaku must connect "Contact Bomb" 3 times. (200 Points) *'It doesn't just blow up whatever it touches...': Kosaku must use "Impact Ignition Bomb" 5 times. (300 Points) *'My instinct prevented that attack!': Kosaku must use "Stray Cat's protecting me now!" 3 times. (500 Points) *'Now I can be free!': Kosaku must connect his Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament He is paired with Weather Report in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, defeating Akira Otoishi and Enrico Pucci in the first round, but eliminated by Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista in the second. Trivia * According to Kira himself,Chapter 438: The Invincible Crazy D (9) the total amount of women he's killed for their hands is 48. **He committed his first murder on August 13, 1983, at the age of 18. * According to a Top 10 List published in JOJO A-GO!GO!, released in 2000, Kira is Araki's favorite antagonist and 2nd favorite character overall. * According to an interview with Araki, the idea to have Kira takeover Kosaku's life while Hayato suspects his "father" of being replaced was inspired by the novel, .Shueisha Jump Remix Vol.27: Kira My Hero * In an ironic twist, Kira has his hands severed multiple times: His left hand twice (when he removed Sheer Heart Attack from his body and when the Cleansers attacked him) and his right hand once (when he was bitten by Arnold in Reimi's alley as a ghost). * Kira's favorite fashion brand is . * The story of Kira's first murder as told by the ghost of Reimi Sugimoto shares similarities with the "Humans Can Lick Too" horror story. * Kira's initial design is fairly notable among JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fans due to its resemblance to the late British singer David Bowie (particularly how he appeared during his Serious Moonlight tour). Coincidentally, the finale of Diamond is Unbreakable, which featured Kira's death, aired in late December 2016, while Bowie himself had died in early January of that same year. * Despite being the main antagonist, Kira doesn't have an active role in Diamond is Unbreakable until halfway in the part. The anime attempts to build up Kira's presence before his first appearance by showing the aftermath of his murders and the severed hands he's collected along the way from the opening scene of the very first episode of the Part 4 anime, along with a quick cameo in episode 86 (DU episode 12). References Site Navigation Category:Trivia